


umbrella

by wheesus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, i breathe for chaeyu, rain fluff, this will have a short epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: tzuyu hates rain. chaeyoung loves it.





	1. Chapter 1

_they meet on a rainy day._

 

tzuyu runs down the street, her hands busy holding up her bag to cover her from the rain. she regrets doubting the forecast and leaving without an umbrella, or she wouldn’t have been in this damp situation.

“what happened to the blue sky and annoying sun of earlier today!” she screams to no one in particular, as the streets are deserted except for a couple of cars speeding by. she waits patiently to cross the road, and when the light finally turns red, she runs to the other side, bumping into someone in the process.

a trail of _sorry’s_ leaves her mouth as she bows again and again. a hand touches her shoulder, bringing her bowing ritual to an end. the offender stands up straight, shyly looking at the person she unintentionally hurt.

 

“isn’t it such a nice day?” says the girl, who is much shorter than her, beaming.

chills run down tzuyu’s spine, and she frowns, _it’s raining for freak’s sake_.

 

***

 

“holy shit, tzuyu, i told you to take an umbrella with you!” her housemate says the moment she sees tzuyu at the entrance, drenched from head to toe.

 

“hurry up and take a hot shower, you’ll get sick.” the girl orders, “i’ll clean this mess.” she shoots her a warm smile, and tzuyu does nothing but obey.

 

tzuyu joins her for dinner half an hour later, hair still wet, and a towel on her shoulders.

“i still wonder how you looked that stunning while coming right out of a storm,” her housemate, whose name is jihyo, comments.

“if your girlfriend hears you,” tzuyu starts, only to be interrupted but the girl older than her, “she’d say the exact same.” she deadpans.

 

“what are you thinking about?” jihyo asks.

“i bumped into someone on the way home. it was some weird kid, and i swear i think she was higher than the empire state building.”

“hmm?”

“imagine, in that damn rainstorm out there, she was roaming around in a tank top and shorts. no umbrella. and she smiled at me and said, _isn’t it a nice day?_ ,” she takes a mouthful of rice, and adds, “i freaked the fuck out.”

 

jihyo chortles, the younger girl’s _unlucky_ encounter bringing back treasured memories (later on, jihyo will tell her why she laughed, and it all makes sense). the latter eyes her in confusion, before she focuses on her meal, and they fall in silence once again.

 

 

***

 

 

sunday rolls in after a week of incessant rain.

tzuyu is sprawled on her bed, thanking the gods for the off-day, when jihyo knocks her door.

 

“let’s have breakfast,” she chirps, making the younger girl question every life decision that led her to living with an early bird.

“i made pancakes!” the intruder adds just when the heavenly smell hits her.

“ _we_! we made pancakes!” jihyo’s girlfriend peeks from behind her.

 

she sighs in defeat, lazily getting out of bed, ‘cause she can’t say no to pancakes.

they sit on the dining table, as jihyo brews the three of them coffee; and tzuyu could swear that nothing smells more beautiful than pancakes and coffee.

 

“how can you look so beautiful when you’ve just woke up?” jihyo’s girlfriend asks, making tzuyu choke on her food, and jihyo give her a knowing look.

 

“anyways,” nayeon starts, ignoring the dying youngest of them, “we’ll have to stop by my apartment for a bit,” she says, her mouth full.

“how many times do i have to tell you two not to talk with your mouths full?” jihyo warns, and they both shrug their shoulders.

 

“so you know how we have a new roommate, jeongyeon’s sister?” her girlfriend nods, “well, she got _stuck_ in the rain the other day, and now she’s sick; but jeongyeon insists that her sister shouldn’t stay alone sick and she has an errand to run, so we’ll have to babysit her.”

 

jihyo doesn’t look like she minds it at all; in fact, she’s wanted to meet the girl for a while now, after all the stuff jeongyeon told them about her.

 

 ***

 

she finds jihyo in the kitchen, apron neatly wrapped around her body, hair in a ponytail, and face adorned with a warm smile. it’s times like these that she envies nayeon. it’s not like she likes jihyo that way, no, but it’s just that jihyo is god-sent.

 

“you didn’t have to wake up early for me,” tzuyu nags, despite feeling all warm inside that her nervousness starts to dissipate.

“it’s your first day at this workplace. of course i have to wake up and send you off after making sure you’re well fed.” the younger girl rolls her eyes, but she can’t help the smile that gives her away.

“you sound like my mom.”

“i’ve adopted you the day you walked into this apartment, don’t forget.”

 

jihyo walks her to the door, hands her a lunchbox. “make friends,” she beams.

 

_“take your umbrella.”_

 

 

 ***

 

 

_they meet again._

 

the secretary shows her around, before she leads her to the office she’ll be sharing with one or two more people. the woman intends to introduce her to her coworker, but the latter seems to be nowhere, so she just ushers her to her desk, and explains a few things before leaving.

 

she’s walking out to the restroom when someone bumps into her. the accident feels all familiar, and before tzuyu starts apologizing, the offender speaks up, “oh my god, i’m sorry i’ve been paying attention to- are you okay?”

 

the girl looks up, her eyes widen, and a shade of red colors her cheeks. _not again_. tzuyu bites the inside of her cheeks to hold back her laughter. fate works in weird ways indeed.

 

_she’s wearing a black blazer on a white shirt. her hair is pulled up neatly, and a pair of round prescribed glasses rest on her nose. she looks less like a kid, though she still looks like a kid._

 

“are _you_ okay?” she asks, and the girl nods, bowing. “i’m son chaeyoung, and you must be my new partner in crime!”

it’s tzuyu’s turn to be surprised, and chaeyoung starts blabbering to cover up for her slip of tongue, “i mean, my new coworker, yes, the person i’ll be sharing the office with, and embarrass myself in front of for the rest of our time in here, yeah..that..”

 

someone passes by them, smacking chaeyoung on the back of her head, “you’re scaring the poor girl,” he says, “don’t mind her,” he shoots tzuyu a smile, “she’s like that when she’s nervous.”

 

“thank you, dowoon, i needed that,” chaeyoung shouts out, before facing the _new girl_ , smiling sheepishly.

 

 ***

 

it’s half way through the day, and true to her words, chaeyoung manages to find new ways to embarrass herself in every given chance. but strangely, tzuyu likes it _here_ , in this new office where she barely knows anyone, with the weird kid she keeps _literally_ bumping into, who smells like avocado and lemons, and a sneaked cigarette in the restroom. she likes it.

 

when the clock hits one in the afternoon, announcing time for lunch, chaeyoung walks up to her, the sheepish smile back on her face, and her hand rubbing the back of her neck. _she’s nervous._

 

“hmm..i was wondering..if you can keep our little accident from the other day a secret.” she whispers, and tzuyu’s mind tells her that if a certain _dowoon_ hears about it, he won’t let chaeyoung live.

 

“don’t worry about it,” the girl smiles, but chaeyoung surprises her again when she asks for a pinky promise, which she accepts with an amused chuckle.

_her hand is as small as her. cute._

jihyo’s words ring into her ears, _make friends_.

 

“do you wanna have lunch together?” she blurts, and the shorter girl nods enthusiastically, with a smile that rivals the sun, before going in another coughing fit.

 

“i knew you’ll get sick,” tzuyu deadpans.

“i can’t help it,” the shorter girl says after regaining her breath, “i love rain.”

***


	2. epilogue

“don’t wait for me for dinner; i have plans already. but i’ll try to join you later.” tzuyu says through the phone, holding up a dress with her other hand, and checking her reflection in the mirror. she wonders if it’s too much.

“plans? oh my heart, you’re all grown up now, my little tiny-”

“it’s just, hmm..work dinner, jihyo, don’t get too emotional.” tzuyu tells the girl on the other line. “i can almost see you wiping fake tears.” she snickers.

 

jihyo sighs, “just stay safe. you know, that baseball bat at home has been jobless for a while now and i’m more than willing to swing it if needed.” 

her roommate rolls her eyes, despite the older girl not being able to see it.

“just don’t worry, i’ll be fine.” she says before hanging up. 

 

she throws her phone on the bed before turning to the more important matters. in one hand, she’s holding a black dress, in the other, a floral one.

“this one looks like i’m going on a date or something,” she shakes her head. 

  
  


***

 

“tzuyu has dinner plans already,” jihyo pouts, “my child.”

“jesus, jihyo, let the girl live. plus short one’s guest will fill up the empty spot,  _ hopefully _ .” nayeon comments, although deep down, she knows it’ll still feel empty without tzuyu around for dinner.

 

***

 

chaeyoung waits for her at the bus stop, the brightest smile on her face. they have been working together for over a month and tzuyu couldn’t deny to herself how much she grew to like the shorter girl. the little blush on the latter’s face didn’t go unnoticed, making her wonder if she overdressed for this dinner.

 

they don’t say much, except casual greetings with shy smiles. the walk to their destination is silent but far from awkward, and tzuyu adds it to her mental list of the things she likes.  _ silent walks with chaeyoung _ .

 

“you know,” chaeyoung breaks the silence, “everyone is really nice, don’t worry. i mean, in case you were worried or something. i don’t know. just saying, so you wouldn’t be nervous…” she starts blabbering again. 

_ “she’s like that when she’s nervous.” _

tzuyu chuckles, quieting the shorter girl. “it sounds like you’re the nervous one here, not me.” she teases.

“hmm, well..they can be weird sometimes. but they’ll like you so don’t worry..”  _ here she goes again, _ “i mean how can they not? you’re like very lovely and beautiful and it’s pretty much impossible not to like-”

 

chaeyoung stops in her tracks upon realizing what she’s been saying,  _ how foolish of you, chaeyoung, you stupid embarrassing kid all you do is kill every possible chance- _

 

she feels tzuyu patting her head, then she speaks,  _ “you’re cute,”  _ and chaeyoung feels her knees giving in as all sorts of butterflies fly over her insides. 

_ you’re doomed, son chaeyoung.  _

  
  
  


***

  
  


“we’re here!” chaeyoung yells, clumsily taking off her shoes and kicking them to the side. tzuyu follows, in a more tidy way.

 

they walk in, and tzuyu feels several pairs of eyes on her. she bows gracefully, before she looks up with a timid smile on her face

 

_ gasp. _

 

they all burst in laughter, except for chaeyoung, who stands there, dumbfounded, not sure what the heck is going on.

“work dinner? work? dinner?” jihyo manages to ask.

“she..played you, park jihyo. work dinner, huh?” nayeon teases, clutching her stomach that’s starting to ache from all the laughing. 

 

tzuyu’s face is all shades of pink, embarrassed of getting caught red-handed. she takes a look, and notices the lost puppy face chaeyoung was pulling; and as if on cue, she stops laughing and approaches the shorter girl to explain the situation.

  
  


***

 

“so, you’re jihyo’s housemate?” chaeyoung asks again, still processing the new information. her co-worker nods. "who is nayeon's girlfriend, which i already know."

"yes."

"who is my roommate, and jeongyeon's best friend."

"yep.."

 

 

“oh my god, tzuyu,” jihyo screams out of nowhere,  “don’t tell me..”

“what?” chaeyoung asks first.

“what?” tzuyu nudges.

 

“chaeyoung is the weird high kid you bumped into in the rain, isn’t she?”  _eureka._

the girl in question chokes on her rice, and nayeon hurriedly pours her a cup of water, while tzuyu is still stupefied.

“isn’t she?” jihyo pushes, earning a slight nod from her roommate. the latter looks at chaeyoung, -who’s still regaining her breath, and mouths a  _ sorry _ .

 

jeongyeon breaks into a fit of laughter. “your crush thought you’re a weird high kid!! what a first impression.”

 

chaeyoung chokes again.  _ did she just freaking announce to the entire universe that i have a crush on tzuyu oh my this asshole i’m freaking killing her later.  _

 

she thanks the lords that jihyo starts scolding jeongyeon right away, and prays that tzuyu didn’t catch up on her sister’s slip of tongue.

 

“wipe that shit-eating grin off your face yoo jeongyeon. i can’t believe you’re still going around with the same lame pick-up lines,” chaeyoung picks up the cup of water to drink, “it’s not her fault that you taught her that  _ isn’t it such a nice day  _ line to hit on girls.”

 

_ oh fuck! not you too!! _

 

she puts down the glass, her eyes wavering, before she gets off the chair and sits on the floor under the table.

 

“chaeyoungie?” nayeon gently calls.

“i hate you all.” chaeyoung’s words are muffled. “except tzuyu, she’s done nothing wrong.”

 

“you’re just whipped.” her sister mocks, and chaeyoung stands up abruptly, hitting her head against the table.

she looks at tzuyu, who’s face is as red as a tomato, but is still smiling tenderly at her, (like she always does even when chaeyoung is embarrassing herself in front of the world).

  
  


“i told you they are weird.” she says.


End file.
